


Midnight Release

by redchemist



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gamer Becky, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:03:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redchemist/pseuds/redchemist
Summary: Becky has been waiting months for the new Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild to be released.  The day has finally arrived and Alyssa wants to accompany her to the release party.  Fluff and competition ensues.





	Midnight Release

“Lys, sweetheart, are you sure you want to go? You will be surrounded by gaming geeks.”

“Honey I already told you yes. I think it will be fun. I get to see you outside of something soccer related for a change.” The goalkeeper looked up from her phone and openly stared at her girlfriend.

The blonde was clad in dark blue jeans and a black pushup bra. Even after all this time, Becky was still captivating to her. She as currently getting dressed for the midnight release of The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Alyssa tossed her girlfriend her favorite Zelda shirt. It was a vibrant green shirt with Ocarina of Time’s Link riding Epona on the front. Becky deftly caught it with one hand and pulled it on. The goalkeeper watched her favorite abs disappear.

“You have seen me at plenty of events outside of soccer, ya goof.” Becky rolled her eyes at Alyssa’s statement. “Or have you forgotten the past three years?”

“I am not suffering any memory loss, thank you, smart ass.” The younger woman stood and stretched, making the bones of her spinal column crack loudly. “I haven’t seen you in a large group of gamers. Things have been too crazy to go to any of these until now.”

Her frankness drew a laugh and agreeing nod from the blonde. Becky strolled over to her girlfriend. She wrapped her pale arms around Alyssa’s neck before pulling her head down. Alyssa knew exactly what Becky wanted and happily gave it to her. Their lips met in a slow kiss. Alyssa’s lips slid over Becky’s glossed ones in a well-known dance. Strong hands went around and firmly grasped the defender’s hips. A moan escaped Becky’s lips, giving Alyssa an opening. The goalkeeper’s tongue darted past Becky’s open lips and caressed her tongue. She felt Becky melt into her arms, so she strengthened her grip.

When the need for oxygen became too great, the pair separated. Both women were panting lightly as their foreheads touched, still needing that contact. A soft smile grew across Becky’s face. They could still make each other breathless.

“We should go soon. I don’t want to miss any of the fun.”

“As my lady wishes.” Alyssa bestowed a soft kiss on the blonde’s forehead. Her lips lingered for a moment and blue eyes fluttered shut. When they opened again, the goalkeeper was gone.

Both women slipped on their shoes, grabbed their bags, and headed out the door. Alyssa started the car while Becky locked up their modest home. Soon, they were on their way to the suburbs of Kansas City, headed to Becky’s favorite GameStop. She had preordered the Zelda Nintendo Switch bundle. Becky was doing her best to keep her excitement in check until they at least arrived at the store. Her girlfriend noticed the slight bouncing, but wisely chose to stay silent. This was Becky’s night to enjoy and Alyssa was determined to make sure she did.

The moment they arrived, Becky had her seatbelt undone and was out of the car. Alyssa slid her phone from her bag and opened up her Instagram. She made sure she looked presentable then started to record a video.

“Hey all. Lys here. As you know, I am currently in Kansas City with Becky this offseason. Tonight is the midnight release of the new Zelda game. Becky is over the moon with excitement. You and I are going to go along for the ride.”

She ended the video and climbed out of the car. It was around 9 in the evening, the sun had set, and the stars were out. A beautiful night. The goalkeeper turned her gaze from heaven’s lights and made her way to the glowing GameStop entrance. Her favorite defender was already inside.

The door chimed when she pulled it open. Alyssa shivered from the blast of cold air that hit her at the same time as the upbeat music. She wove her way through the crowd and snuck up behind Becky. The blonde was talking with a small group of gamers. All were clad in some sort of Zelda related gear. There were numerous hand gestures and excited voices. She couldn’t believe how into the discussion over Link’s various tools her girlfriend was. Discretely her phone was slid out of the side of her bag to take another video for her Instagram Story. She placed her phone right over Becky’s shoulder and didn’t say a word. She filmed for a good 30 seconds then ended the video, tucking her phone into her front pocket. She couldn’t stop a grin from spreading across her face as Becky grew more excited. Seeing Becky this happy made the goalkeeper happy. It was only when the discussion was over, that the thought to look for her goalkeeper cross Becky’s mind. She spun around to see the grinning woman.

“Oh…hey. Sorry I didn’t wait…” Becky sheepishly tucked a stray blonde curl behind her ear.

“That is quite alright sweetheart. You’re excited. It’s cute.” Alyssa leaned down and gave her woman a lingering kiss on the cheek. A red color splashed across them.

“Ok. Let’s see what else is going on here.” At her words, a firm hand slid into her own.

“Lead the way.” Her whisper threw a grin on Becky’s face and off they went.

The pair wandered around the perimeter of the store. People were gathered in small clusters, dressed in various levels of fandom gear and cosplay. The blonde studied each conversation with detail as she attempted to determine if she wanted to join. Alyssa was adding snippets of each and Becky’s subsequent reactions to her Instagram. She couldn’t get enough of how purely happy her defender was. It was practically radiating off of her.

Things grew serious at 10:30. A GameStop employee got on the store loudspeaker and called for silence. Becky stopped midsentence in her rant over Tingle and Navi, sighed, and spun around to face the register. The younger woman slid around the blonde and rested her head on Becky’s shoulder. She had caught a few men and women checking the defender out while she conversed with others. They needed to know Becky was off the market. For her part, Becky could only smile and suppress a chuckle. Her woman could get possessive and it was adorable.

“Alright, thank you all for quieting down. Now I know we still have a while before we can sell you the new Zelda. But we do have a way to pass the time until midnight! You all had the chance to enter your name into a drawing when you got here tonight. Well, you were entering yourself for a chance to compete in our Zelda trivia competition! We have randomly drawn 4 names and we have prizes for the winner. Are you ready?!” The store erupted into cheers. Everyone was eager to test their knowledge against each other and possible win some swag.

“Alright, alright. Settle down. The four names will be announced and if you are chosen, make your way up here to one of our four buzzers provided by the local high school academic team. Lucky player one is Douglas Chester! Number two is Katy Jenkins! She is followed to the buzzer by Adam Baxter! And our lucky fourth contestant is…Becky Sauerbrunn!” Cheers followed each name as they were called out over the loud speaker. When Becky heard her name, she shrieked and jumped up and down in Alyssa’s arms. 

“Go on sweetheart. Kick ass my blonde brainiac.” Alyssa spun Becky in her arms and gave her a short but passionate kiss for good luck then let her go. The goalkeeper followed her to the front of the store so she could watch her blonde dominate. Becky got behind the buzzer and had the same competitive gleam in her eye that she got right before a match started. This was going to be good. Thinking quickly, Alyssa pulled out her phone and added another video to her story, making sure the camera was on her.

“So, Becky was just chosen to compete in the store’s Zelda trivia contest.” She flipped the camera to show Becky behind her buzzer, ready to go.” I don’t think the other contestants know what they are up against.” She ended the video and the rules were announced now that all four contestants were at their buzzers.

The GameStop employee was going to ask the questions. They could pertain to any Legend of Zelda game published for any system. When he was done asking the question, the buzzers would unlock. The four could buzz in and whoever hit the buzzer first and was recognized had 10 seconds to answer correctly. If they got it wrong, the other three had a chance to answer. The two with the highest number of points at 11:30 would get a final question to answer on a piece of paper to determine the winner. This could proceed through 3 rounds before they split the prize. They all agreed, and the game began.

The questions started out simple. The names and origins of Link’s various companions across the games. Dungeon Easter eggs was a crowd pleasing round of questions. Becky and Adam pulled away as the favorites, fighting over each question. Answers flew like fire from their mouths as soon as they were recognized. Alyssa captured and shared a few of their exchanges. The crowd was split, cheering each time one of them got another point. Alyssa shamelessly cheered with them for her lover.

Douglas made a resurgence as Adam faltered when the questions grew more difficult. Becky kept up her pace, answering questions about the start of the fishing mini game in Ocarina of Time and the inspiration for Link’s Awakening. Alyssa made sure she captured them both. She couldn’t stop grinning. Becky was on fire and was, in Alyssa’s opinion, was definitely glowing. The younger woman was just happy to witness it.

“Alright, my boss just signaled to me we are almost out of time. So, it is time to check our point totals. Katy has 7 points. Douglas has 11 points after his comeback. Adam has 14 points. And Becky has 18 points. That means Becky and Adam move onto the final question for the glory and the prize pack!” The store cheered for them both. Alyssa caught her girlfriend’s eye and winked. Becky could seriously win it all.

“Settle down now. Alright, they have both been given a sheet of paper and a pen to record their final answer on. This is winner take all. Are you ready?!” The store erupted again. Becky cracked her neck and settled into a comfortable stance behind her buzzer. It felt like a penalty shootout. A clam mind was required if she was going to have a chance.

“As we all know, several Legend of Zelda characters were inspired by real people. In the game Majora’s Mask, who was the inspiration for the Happy Mask Salesman?” A soon as the employee finished speaking, the Final Jeopardy music started to play. Alyssa only had eyes for Becky. The blonde was clearly thinking. Her eyes had that far off look, tracing seemingly random patterns as she followed her train of thought from point to point. Time wound down and the goalkeeper watched Becky write something down, nod her head, and wait.

“Time is up! Let’s take a look at our answers!” The employee came out from behind the counter and walked to Adam, picking up his piece of paper. “Adam said Koji Kondo. Sorry Adam, that is incorrect.” The young man hung his head in defeat and groaned as the employee crossed over to Becky. “That means if Becky has it right, she wins! If not, we go to a second question. She wrote Shigeru Miyamoto. That is the correct answer!” The store erupted into applause for the victorious blonde. The employee raised Becky’s hand in victory as the two women locked eyes. Alyssa cut off the video she was filming and threw a wink at Becky again. A faint pink colored her cheeks but Becky didn’t look away. The pride shining in her lover’s brown eyes brought a grin to her face.

“Congratulations Becky! As our trivia winner, you have won a slew of prizes. You are going home with two unique Zelda posters, three limited edition FUNKO! figures, a Link shield backpack, a Link hoodie, and a Breath of the Wild Season pass!” let’s hear it one more time for Becky as you all hop in line!”

The crowd cheered and shuffled around to form a semblance of a line in the small store. Becky thanked as many of those who congratulated her as she could, including Adam. He seemed on the verge of asking her a question when Alyssa appeared and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. His shoulders drooped and he skulked off to find his buddies.

“Hey champ!” Alyssa kissed the side of her head while squeezing her shoulder. “How’s it feel to be the reigning Zelda trivia champ?”

“Well…” Becky tucked herself into the goalkeeper’s side. “Not as good as winning the World Cup or the Olympics, but it is up there.” She grinned. “I am going to put the posters in the trophy room.” The seriousness in her tone made Alyssa laugh.

“Well you did win, so you deserve it. Let’s get your game.”

“Yes please.” The clock had finally hit midnight.

They stepped up to the counter and Becky handed over her ID so the young woman behind the counter could process her preorder. Alyssa took the bag containing the limited edition Legend of Zelda Nintendo Switch and the game so Becky could pay. The manger came around and gave her the loaded prize backpack ad requested a picture. Becky readily agreed and both Alyssa and the store manager snapped a few quick ones.

They then slipped out of the store into the warm night. Alyssa loaded up the car while Becky explored the prize pack in the car. Such a nice way to spend her first release party in a while. Alyssa slid in the driver’s seat and started the drive back to her home. Seeing everything, Becky was now hyped up and ready to start playing. She had waited long enough. To calm the blonde, Alyssa’s reached over and threaded their fingers together.

“That truly was something. I don’t think I have seen anything quite like it. I am glad you had a blast babe.”

“Wasn’t it? I haven’t been to one since before the World Cup. I forgot how much fun they could be! And I won! I mean come on, that makes it kick ass all by itself.”

“I never doubted you babe.” Alyssa kissed the blonde’s knuckles.

“You always have my back.” Becky chuckled and squeezed the goalkeeper’s hand holding her own.

The pair road back in a comfortable silence for the rest of the drive. The moment they were home Becky was through the door and on the floor of the living room, setting the Switch up. Alyssa watched her work for a moment then ventured into their bedroom. She grabbed her favorite back pillow and their two throw blankets. Those she piled next to the couch before going into the kitchen and grabbing both her and Becky a can of Coke and a bag of Spicy Nacho Doritos to share. Having gathered all her supplies, Alyssa went back to the couch and proceeded to get comfy.

“You want to watch?” Becky booted up the system and made sure all was green before joining Alyssa on the couch.

“I want to spend time with you. You want to play this awesome new game. So yeah. Consider me your personal cheerleader for the night. Kick ass babe.” Alyssa kissed her cheek and handed her the Coke.

“I can get behind this if you feed me snacks and don’t tell Dawn.” Becky grinned and set the Coke on a coaster before settling deeper into the couch. “Ok. Let’s go.” She pressed start, and the pair dived in together. It was going to be a long, fun night.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know the timeline for the release doesn't exactly add up, but it is fiction so I took some creative freedom. This was inspired by Becky's love of gaming and being a Zelda fan. I like to write about them being normal people doing normal things, so you will probably see more one-shots like this and Syrupy Sweet. I hope you enjoy them!
> 
> I am liking the trend of writing a one-shot in between chapters of Breakfast in Bed. I have started the next chapter and hope to work on this over the long weekend.
> 
> As always, your comments and kudos absolutely make my day and fuel my desire to write. They make my dark world a little brighter.  
> -Red


End file.
